


You Have One New Message

by ScarletWolf213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, BAMF John, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Erica Is a Good Bro, F/F, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, little stiles stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: April 4th- Dealer’s Choice: Daddy/babyStiles didn’t even know what it was when he clicked it ok...and he sure as hell wasn’t going to look….well… No! No Stiles would walk away and for once would show self-control….OH! Who the fuck was he kidding!John couldn’t believe what the hell he was looking at! He just looking at playhouses for Erica and Boyd’s daughter’s first birthday...not whatever the hell this was! This was...he was not going to look at this, he would close out of it and move on to find the best princess"playhouse"he could...Or the fic where the two stumbled upon “PlayHouse”. A Daddy or Mommy /baby boy or baby girl website and they each find something they never thought they would when they both start receiving messages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys so I came up with this an I haven't got a full plan for it yet but I have written a few chapters and know this might be pretty long and it might be another series I do. But anyway I think this is one of the shorter chapters but it is a setup and there is a lot more to come!!

He had come in from a stressful day, it was that time of the semester that he could almost taste the long break that lay ahead if only he could hold on a few more weeks. But he was so fucking stressed! His stupid dorm mate had broken up with his girlfriend and so he had been a constant around the dorm and well...Stiles hadn't had any private time since the night before Max broke up with his Barbie doll girlfriend. And ok a guy can only take so much...He was starting to have..issues, from not having come in so long.

So Stiles being the best bro he is decided that he would hook Max up with some cute girl in his child Psy class so the guy could go out and have some fun and try and get over his ex...Stiles, of course, had no ulterior motive he swears, like cross his heart and shit.  
But anyway, here he was in an empty dorm room and hard enough it ached after a few hours of trying to find someone down at “Moon Rise” to go home with. He stripped as soon as he was in the door, trying to get off the smell that the creepy guy that was all over him that night had left and decided that even if he could have a partner help he could at least get off on his own….it was sad but it was away. 

He got everything out and grabbed his laptop setting it up on the laptop stand on his bed and wiggled around moaning softly at the spikes of pleaser that were caused by his movements because he had gone to the club prepped and ready with a plug. He knew that made him seem desperate but he didn’t care. He rocked a little on his bed feeling it move as he tried to type with shaky fingers. He knew what he was looking for, it’s what he was always looking for and he knew it was bad but he couldn’t help it. So he opened google and typed in “ Daddies with pale brown haired twinks” and started searching for any ones that had someone that looked like him taking it from a daddy that had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a little frustrated though because all of the men he found were too built or too old or were too pale. He kept searching until he clicks on a website that brought him to something that sounded promising.

But unlike what he thought as soon as he clicked on the website it brought him to a homepage that said the sight was called “Play House” it was in all these soft colors and had a “login” button or a “brand-new button” as he scrolled down the page trying to figure it out he came to a short about us section and avidly read about what this sight was. His earlier activities and thoughts left behind.  
******************************************************************

It had been 20 minutes and Stiles still stared at the screen wondering if he really should do it...The sight, “Playhouse”, who even calls a website that, was for Babies and Daddies. It was a dom/sub dating site that matched baby boys or girls with Daddies or Mommies after you made a profile it actually was pretty nice. It’s something he had played with for a while, something he would love to have, along with other things which the sight offered. It focused on things other than sub/doms or master/slaves which most kink websites focused on. He sighs and looked at the way to set up a profile again and then closed his laptop putting it away and putting on something on Netflix that he could get lost in. He was not going to sign up, he was not going to go looking for trouble he was going to be good for a change…  
*************************************************************

John sighed and sat down in his desk chair heavily. It had been a long week, what with Erica taking a vacation to take care of her sick son and plan her daughter’s first birthday. He loved the big loud long ball of sass that his son had brought home one day after she had gotten into a fight with her mom and hadn’t wanted to go home. Stiles had been on his own before that dropped by someone John thought would never leave him but Scott had and all for a girl. But that didn’t really matter though, his boy had collected a new set of friends after that, slowly but surely he had basically adopted Erica first then came Boyd when Erica told Stiles about her feelings for him. Once Boyd and Erica were there all three of them worked on helping Isaac and they got him away from his dad and back with his brother who didn’t even remember his own name… It was hard at first but over the years they have all stayed close and even added a few, though the additions of Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore were surprising, Jackson’s friend Danny not so much. 

But he had a good relationship with all of the kids and all of the grandkids that he was dubbed Grandpa John by all of them. That’s why he was looking online at 3 in the morning when he just got off shift to try and find a Playhouse made for a princess. Samantha Kayla Boyd was turning one in just little over a week so he had to hurry he couldn’t disappoint the sweet little girl that called him “Gampa Joh”. So he sighed and sat drinking a soda he knew his son would yell about and got down to searching. 

He was searching about an hour when he clicked on it. He didn’t know what he was looking at, at first. It was brightly lit with soft colors and was very tame looking...well until John scrolled down and found a picture of a woman and male on their knees colors around their throats and sitting patiently while they play with stuffed animals and the people standing talked above them. John was shocked, he couldn’t even hold back the dying whale sound he made as he watched the pictures change and he kept scrolling looking at everything that was there.

See John wasn’t new to this stuff he had been a dom for years when he first met Claudia and he had collared her 5 months after that meeting. He knew she was the sub for him and he hadn’t looked back...well to be honest since she died he hadn’t looked forward either. But looking at all the photos and the links and such he truly thought about it...he missed having a baby or a pet and now that his son was out of the house and no John was not thinking of his son right now while he was thinking of a new baby, but now that Stiles wasn’t around John wouldn’t have to hid the things he did and he could start looking….  
With those thoughts, he clicked the “new here” button and started an account before moving up to his room downloading the app for “Playhouse” and getting in bed and exploring thinking of the possibilities. This could be the start of something amazing.  
*********************************************************************  
It took a week...and damn Stiles was proud of himself ok! It may not seem like a long time but Fuck! It was! He had been back and forth so much, checking the site, staring at it for 20 minutes then exiting it out and practically slamming the laptop closed. He had actually done it so many times that Max had asked him if he was ok and when he finally hit his quota of dying whale sounds jacked his phone and called Lydia and Erica…. That is why after a week of long calls and talking the subject to death he caved and made an account. He wasn’t sure or hopeful really...but it couldn’t hurt to try right?  
**************************************************************************

John had been checking the app every night he had a chance to, looking at the submissive men that were on there, he was frankly too tired to sit at his desk and be on the computer so this was a happy compromise. He hadn’t thought too much about what he had put in his profile and his "looking for" section but as messages started rolling in he couldn’t help but wince slightly. Yes he had only men, he didn’t think he could stomach having another woman in his life and he knew that Stiles would make room for anyone he chose but if it was a woman he had a feeling that only two people would be welcomed and well things hadn’t worked out with both Natalie and Melissa. 

He was looking through the app on his phone again looking at all the messages he had received from interested people. Some of them were just bad like”  
_DaddyzLiLAngel: Hey there daddy! You look big and strong I bet you could leave some good bruises on me if you wanted to huh?_  
Or  
_DCS69: Picture message! Tell me what you think daddy ;)_  
I mean John deleted those two right away even as he couldn’t help but laugh at the names wondering how old these kids really are. He sighed and deleted the other two as well, one was from someone named _TheDeamonWolf_ and it said that he was “into concurring and converting alpha men into being his slaves”. Those words just made John want to throw up and he was so repulsed he just yelled Nope out loud and deleted it right away. The last one that was deleted was from some young guy who looked around Stiles’ age that had an impish look about him, he wasn’t as pale as Stiles and not as lithe but he did have stunning green eyes. It’s just the way he sounded in his message, polite but not too polite because there were dirty parts but not anything too dirty, it made John’s skin crawl and he just deleted it and pushed the creepy feelings away. 

John was about to close it though when he saw a profile picture that made him freeze. There was a picture of this young boy, around Stiles’ age again which wasn’t shocking because John in a time of weakness had put the age range close to son’s age. The boy or college student was much like Stiles as well...it was almost scary and if John didn’t know any better he would think this kid was his own. The boy was lean and lithe his body moonlight pale and almost glowing in the picture he had taken. He was dotted with moles that were constellations of beauty marks all over what John could see of his body. John knew he shouldn’t… _fuck_ he knew he shouldn’t but he clicked on the profile and took in a harsh breathe when he got to the about me. This boy...whose name was _Puck Fealen_ and if that didn’t just make John adore this boy whoever he was he didn’t know what would. He looked at the boy's page taking in everything with hungry eyes, noting that this boy had almost every single kink John had. And even a few he wouldn’t admit to no matter who asked. He was looking through the picture when he finally found that one that made him friend him and send him a message. 

The picture was of this kid in his dorm room naked except for a pair of crimson red boy shorts that where shear and frilly with lace and across the but running in jagged lettering said “daddy’s property” He was gorgeous and John would make him his, he had too.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As Stiles slept his phone went off casting the room into a white/blue huge as a notification blinked.  
He Had _One New Message_  
He also had _one new Friend request._


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had fallen asleep that night listening to his forever alone playlist, he had tried ok. He had messages upon messages and they would all start off great ( the ones that could talk and also the ones that didn’t start right off the bat by sending him a dick pic) but it would only take a few hours and they would go downhill...He was getting sick of it. All Ready!! He had downloaded the app and had been combing through all the messages deleting them from people with ridiculous names like _TheDeamonWolf_ , _Mr. Silver_ , some guy named _ImTheAlpha_ the last message he had made him double check his locks and blinds before he went to sleep, he hoped the messages would get better because these sucked.   
***********************************************************************  
He had woken up late, he hadn’t really had a lot to do because he had no classes but when he checked his phone he realized he had slept through a call from his dad. A few texts from his friends and he would have to rush to get some of his arons done but nothing super exciting. He was just about to put it down and start getting dressed when he realized he had another notification. He sighed and bit his lip shrugging as his thumb hovered over the message. After last night he didn’t even know if he wanted to stay on that site….but damn it he had one who knows what could happen… 

The message was from somebody named _Tyr_ there wasn’t anything else to the name and it surprised Stiles but considering his love of mythology he had to hand it to the person that they picked a pretty good screen name and Stiles wondered if whoever it was worked in some sort of law enforcement or a job involving law. The subject read _“Hello there mischievous Little Wolf”_ for some reason the fact that anyone took the time to know or had the knowledge that meant they knew what his name was about made Stiles Preen. He clicked on it knowing no matter what he was going to at least answer this person...what he found was...surprising 

**Tyr: Hello, I know you may have had a lot of messages or well I would think so. I went through and read your profile and your about me section. We have a lot of the same things in common and I would love to talk to you and learn more about who you are (not just the kinky stuff this kind of thing wouldn’t work if I didn’t know you as a person). Thank you for your time and for hopefully reading all of this. I look forward to maybe hearing from you if not I wish you luck.**

Stiles looked at the message a few times after reading it the first time a smile breaking out over his face every time he looked at it. He did a happy wiggle as he looked at the guy’s(?) profile and couldn’t help but smile. This guy was big on respect or so he said and he wanted to make a contract before really doing anything, was really big on talking and loved all the fluffy stuff that aftercare should involve and he seemed to have a daddy kink a mile wide. Stiles went back to the message and thought about what to say, thought about how he wanted this to go...and... well from all he has seen he really wants to talk to him, so Stiles decided to be truthful. 

 

_Puck: Hi, Tyr! I have gotten a few messages but they all have been wrong in a way if that makes sense. But you seem very sweet and nice and you can spell and aren’t super creepy and make me feel the need to check on all my locks! So yes I would love to get to know you and see how well we get along! But fair warning once I get talking I tend to not stop I ramble and I have no filter! But if that doesn’t scare you away then that is amazing! I hope to hear back from you soon._

Stiles sent the message and went about his day, running around to pick up and drop off some things. He studied for the test he had Tuesday, he hung out with Erica for a while helping her take care of her son and playing with Samantha and talking Erica into letting him take her to the mall and by Sheriff station to see his dad and Jordan who always gave her something she shouldn’t have before he stopped to get food for his best friends family. 

Overall it had been a long but good day, and Stiles was happy. He was! Promise! But he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed every time he looked at his phone and didn’t have a message from Tyr but damn Stiles tried not to worry about it, this was a spur of the moment thing, right? So this isn’t even a big deal, it’s fine, right? Who cares if this guy ghosted him and he didn’t find anyone this was just an experiment, right? Right!   
*****************************************************************************  
Stiles sighed and sat down after making himself dinner and started the Avengers needing something familiar and comforting as he ate, he would set up star wars after if he needed it….He was still warring with himself feeling like this big tangled mess of screaming emotions and the biggest one was stupid...He felt stupid for caring this much he didn’t even know this guy so why did he want him to message him back so bad? 

An hour later he finished eating and started cleaning up fighting with himself as he checked his phone huffing muttering a soft “Juzzuse fucking christ get it together Stiles have some self-control!” throwing it on the table. After that, he set about cleaning up the living room so he would have his hands busy but you know that only lasted about 10 minutes...surprisingly, though no one believes it, he loves having everything clean and in order...it helps him think and feel content. He sat on the couch sitting half off half on before he let out a frustrated groan and got up dragging his feet to the t.v, where he started setting up star wars and getting ready to binge, watch his favorite movies. Nothing could ruin star wars! It wouldn’t be natural! Of course, he would always start with the original then go from there skipping over the prequels and watch the newest two. It’s always what he did (before the two new ones he would just watch the originals). He grabbed his pillow and his favorite blanket and spread out getting ready for a long night of amazingness.   
He was halfway through new hope when his phone buzzed. Having waited all day and not gotten anything Stiles just figured it was from one of his friends but seeing the logo for the _Playhouse_ app and the name Tyr made him practically fall off the couch as he tried to untangle himself and sit up to answer. 

**Tyr: Hello, I’m glad you messaged back. I look forward to us talking more, sorry for such a late reply I was at work and if any of my colleges found out I was on a dating website not to mention one like this I would never live it down...my son would probably be a little shit about it too. I hope you haven’t gotten messages that are too bad some people just don’t really get what this dynamic is about and tend to go the wrong way with these things I think. So, how has your day been? Do you work or are you a college student? What brought you to this site? Me I work, I didn’t go to school for long I took classes when I was stateside after I got out of the marines, I soon went into the police force and have been doing that for a long time, I found this place believe it or not when I was looking at playhouse’s for a family friends kid.**

Stiles read it over a few times smiling and laughing at places nodding at others and he sighed because...well _holy shiz_ was he invested! Stiles typed out his response and wiggled back into his blanket feeling warm from the inside out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone! This fic has been giving me some hard times but I am trying and hopefully, I can do more with it...there may be some time skips and jumps but I am hoping to write a lot more on this! I'm not super happy with this chapter but I kept glaring it down and I figured I post it so I can move on and develop the story more...I hope it's not to bad! Leave me comments on things you might like to see in the story or ideas I am open to anything!!
> 
> -Scarlet

Weeks later………….

Stiles sighed and rolled his shoulders groaning as he threw the notebook in his hands on the coffee table. He _hates_ finals! They sucked and he was sooo stressed he couldn’t even put it into words. He hadn’t talked to anyone in days, his phone was lost in some sea of papers that was trying to drown him. And ok maybe he was being a tad over dramatic...well yeah ok he needs to stop...he needs a break. He sighs and gets up stretching out his body wincing when he hears the cracks and pops his body makes as he gets up. Stiles sighs looking at the papers, books and empty bottles that are all over his half of the dorm room and sets out to clean it up before he goes and showers hopping he may feel a tad bit more human after. 

Stiles walked back into his room twenty minutes later feeling fresh, clean, starving and very tired. He pulled on his favorite pair of p.j pants that of course were Batman and ironically enough a wolf shirt that made him laugh because the wolf looked like Derek. He cleared his bed of papers and books before he fell heavily onto it pawing at all the stuff that was poking and prodding at him. The most important thing he had found though was his phone which he had placed on the charger as soon as he could coordinate his muscles to work. He didn’t realize how dead the thing was until it couldn’t even turn on when he tried. It took 15 minutes to turn on..15! But when it did Stiles couldn’t believe what happened…. 

He looked at the notification on his phone saying he had Two new messages and it had a little house symbol on it which meant it was from the Playhouse app. His breath caught and he tried to breathe, he and Tyr had been talking a lot and he really liked this man but they hadn’t talked in days and Stiles felt bad...he just hoped Tyr hadn’t moved on and/or wasn’t mad at him. He took a steadying breath then clicked on the words. 

**Tyr: Good morning baby boy, as far as I know? No, I did not know that people could have purple eyes but that would, In fact, be something I would want to see. I have seen a lot and I think that would be a sight. Did you know a megalodon's (the sharks) teeth could get over 7 inches long? I have started reading a lot of shark things because my son is really into sharks right now for some reason. He likes to look things up and study like you do so I’m used to reading and looking up facts for him. What’s the newest thing you have researched lately?**

 

Stiles couldn’t help but giggle and hold the phone to his chest, Tyr was amazing and in a way he reminded Stiles very much of someone...which Stiles would not go there...he couldn’t...even if half the time he did anything he was putting Tyr’s name to the pictures that had stared into his mind for years...He sighs and opens the next message not really knowing what this one would be but he couldn’t help but smile. 

**Tyr: Hey sweetheart, I know you must be busy because you haven’t answered but I figured I would just check in...I know it might be silly but I’m worried. It’s probably finals and if you are anything like my son you haven’t eaten and you won't until someone forces you to or you go to reach for a drink and find that all the ones around you are empty so then you have to. I have you do eat and take care of yourself when you take a break message me please I know it’s stressful but it’s not worth your health. Ok, I will stop being a parent now I just was a little concerned. I hope everything works out sweetheart.**

Stiles looked at the message and smiled seeing it was from this morning and sent off a message tell Tyr he was alive and though hungry he was ok and very tired and that his finals were over soon so there was no need to worry. He smiled as he put shoes on and made his way down to the bookstore on campus that was 24 hours and had a small assortment of food. He would call his dad after he ate and hopefully after a few more messages with Tyr he could then be off to sleep through the night…and hopefully, have some very good dreams…   
***************************************************************************  
He sighed as he got into Rosco taking a few deep breaths, he was finished...finally truly finished. He had taken his last final and had packed everything up so now he got to drive back to Beacon Hills and he could make it in time for Sam’s birthday which was amazing. Stiles had already bought her a few dress up things and a few books. It wasn’t much but he had worked a bunch to buy her them and he knew she would love them so he didn’t feel super bad about not getting her more. He had already talked to his dad this morning and told him he was driving back and would take a short nap tonight when he got to Kansas and then he would be home the next night. 

He had been chat messaging with Tyr as well since his last final, going on about anything and everything. It was amazing and well Stiles loved it. Tyr was sweet, funny, sarcastic and checked every box he had, though they hadn’t shared more than a few neck down photos he already knew he was hooked...he was gonna meet this man and have mind-blowing sex and be his baby boy and do all the filthy things Tyr had been typing and sending him since Stiles had slipped and called him daddy. He smiled sighing softly not even bothered that he was wearing a sappy smile as he started making his way home...he missed everyone there but he really couldn’t wait to be in the same time zone as Tyr...he would have to text the man when he got home so he could excitedly tell him and they would have normal talks at normal times. This summer would be great...he was sure of it.   
*****************************************************************************  
John sighed and sat back in his desk chair thinking about the last message he had, had from Puck. The young man had told him that his finals were over and he was heading back to Cali for his summer break and John couldn’t help but break into a smile and tell the baby boy that he too had a west coast time zone and laughed at the emojis the younger man sent him. John wanted to see the boy, take him out, explore the expanse of mole dotted skin that teased him. But with Stiles coming home he didn’t want the two to cross paths and have Stiles start asking questions...that would be too much. Especially when the striking young man could almost be his son’s carbon copy…


	4. Chapter 4

John was going to hell...or maybe he was already in hell because now that summer break was on for most of the colleges he and Puck were talking a lot more. It was amazing because the younger man made John _laugh_ like really truly laugh, which normally only Stiles could really do. The damn kid was a tease and he lived up to his screen name in the things he would spring on John. Most, might he add, had been sprung while he was at work. It would make him insanely hard and very very frustrated. 

They were talking on Kik now as well and John had deactivated that account he had and focused on the gorgeous boy he had telling him all kinds of dirty things. They had shared some pictures back and forth mostly from the neck down and he couldn’t describe how good it felt to have this amazing, young, lean creature gushed at him...John knew he was in shape for his age but still...it was nice. 

But he was also having issues dealing with Stiles...His kid had gone to school still looking like his little boy and well….when he came back he was so different...Stiles has always been beautiful in an achingly way. But now...now his kid was beautiful in a harder more harsher way. He had muscle but he still liked to wear things that made him look smaller then he was. His eyes seemed lighter, his smile stunning and bright whenever he looked at John and that made his heart clench and stop. Damn him and the fact he didn’t care, damn the fact that he couldn’t say no to Stiles and the fact that he was falling for Puck because Stiles was still his kiddo and he still let him sit on his lap and cuddle with him when he wanted to… But he couldn’t help but try and picture Puck there but the young man fell flat compared to Stiles, everyone fell flat compared to his boy...  
___________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was running on a high he had been talking to Tyr for a few months and it was going great! The older man was sweet, funny, charming and damn,....he had a good body. But he was also home, he got to go to sleep in his bed every night, be in his safe haven and the most important part, he got to be with his dad. Stiles hated being away from him, hated the worry and fear that permeated their talks when he found out about things and his dad would refuse his suggestions of coming home. But he was off now, he had a break and ok maybe he was using his doe eyes on his dad and maybe he was cuddling him more than someone his age would cuddle a parent but he couldn’t help it ok! Get off his back! He loved his dad!

If sooner or later the picture of Tyr in his head looked a little to much like his dad that was his business.  
___________________________________________________________________________

John was tired, he had, had a heck of a week and he was just run down. They had some kind of monster come through and it started stealing people, hiding them for a few days then the bodies would show up dead in a scene that was out of someone’s worst fear. It was awful and hard to fight what was found out to be a nightmare demon. 

He needed to hug his son, talk to Puck, spend time with people and not think about what the nightmare thing made him think about. John sighed and shook his head as he put his gun, badge, and shoes away. He trudged up the stairs pulling his uniform shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it not caring about the fact that he didn’t have an undershirt on and undid his belt. He was walking past the bathroom when his ears registered the sounds of water. He reached for the door and started walking in wanting to at least let Stiles know he was home before he went to bed, he would shower in the morning. 

What he didn’t expect is the sight he walked in on. He could see Stiles the water was running down him in sheets but he was leaning back against the shower wall one hand grasping at his hair before trying to grab onto the wall behind him. His mouth was hanging open and John could hear small moans and pants leave him. His fist was moving fast over what John thought was the most gorgeous cock he had seen, don’t ask him how someone could have a pretty cock but god Stiles did and god John _hated _himself for even thinking that but it was true. He moved a little closer trying to hear what Stiles was saying in his breathy overwhelmed state.__

__John was going to leave...he had to leave… he had been there for ages even though it was probably only minutes but even so...He moved back to the door his eyes still glued to his soon he was so focused on Stiles’ face that he almost missed the full body shutter and the keening noise Stiles made as he balanced on the edge of his orgasme. John was at the door now and had opened it about to leave when Stiles started talking and John felt his wolf crash around him.  
______________________________________________________________________________ _

__Stiles was glad that they had taken care of the monster of the week and that they could all breath easy for a little now. He knew when his dad said he would be home later that he had time to get home and have some much needed _him_ time. _ _

__He walks up the stairs slowly stripping off his clothes and he dumps them in his hamper before he makes his way to the shower. He thinks about it after a few minutes and he goes out on a whim taking a picture of his side getting a nice shape to his ass and a good picture of his hard cock in the Batman boy shorts he had put on. He sent off a quick caption letting Tyr know he was taking a shower and wished the other man was there._ _

__He stripped the last piece of cloths off and moved into the shower turning on mostly hot water and stood there for a long moment groaning at how good it felt and thanking the gods above for the amazing water pressure he had at home. He washed almost mechanically lost in thought as he washed and rinsed his hair, his body getting soap and lathering his body. It was mostly PG until his hand brushed his cock and he let out a loud moan as pleaser caused his hips to jerk. His head thunked against the wall as he started to run his hand along his length, he wanted this to last, needed it to. He moved his hand slowly his grip tightening then loosening, he was teasing himself, making it build, he ran his thumb over the head groaning. He started thinking about all the dirty messages Tyr was sending practically whimpering as he thought about a particularly dirty one that featured handcuffs. Which should not turn Stiles on more because handcuffs made him think of his dad and his hips bucked making him moan louder than before his back arching as a sharp pleasure shot up his spine. The man in his mind didn’t have to change much...his hands just grew work ruffed and tanner then they were before, the voice was familiar and safe which caused him to shiver when it growled out the words that had been in the message._ _

__He didn’t know the door opened, didn’t know anything was wrong until he started cumming. He was so close, hanging on the edge and all he could think about was Tyr just telling him to hang in there, to not come yet and all he could do was let out a whining moan and beg. “Please...Please...I wanna cum, let me cum…” two breaths later he was spilling all over his hand moaning out Tyr’s name._ _

__He was lost a little, his eyes unfocused as his climax flooded through him but just as he was coming down he heard a crash and the slamming of the bathroom door. He jolted so bad he slammed his head into the tile and saw stars. He turned the water off by feel and rushed out of the bathroom yelling for his day trying to figure out what had happened. He made it to the door in time to see the cruiser pulling out the driveway, the tires of the car protesting the treatment loudly._ _

___Stiles didn’t understand...he didn’t know what the hell just happened. He walked slowly back upstairs, got dressed in his most comfy pjs and tried to call his dad...once..twice….five times until he just crumpled falling like someone cut his strings and he moved up the bed clutching his pillow as he tried not to panic._  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Tyr” the breathy way Stiles said it made his cock twitch but when the words registered he felt his blood run cold…. 

__Tyr….Tyr... It was like some kind of sick replay…_ _

__He had been talking to _Stiles_.....this whole time he had been chatting, hitting on and thinking of fucking his kid?! And ok to be fully honest John knew that he had been thinking of Stiles like that even when he talked to Puck but….but what the fuck was he going to say to Stiles...How was he suppose to tell his kid that the man he had been talking to was him…?_ _

__He closed the door of the cruiser hard and walked slowly into the station and drug his body to his office sitting down on the couch hard. He knew the people that were there had looked at him strangely and that he probably looked overly pale but he didn’t care. He was gonna sleep and then maybe...just maybe he would face all this stuff later._ _

__He kicked his shoes off and moved to get comfy when he finally figured out he was _still_ half dressed. He groaned and fixed his shirt before taking his belt off and then grabbed the blanket that was on the couch trying and failing on not thinking about the fact that this was his son’s blanket and that the only reason there was a blanket here was so Stiles could sleep when his nightmares got bad because only John could settle him…._ _

__He was getting comfy and was going to close his eyes when his phone went off. He dreaded picking it up, but he did taking a long look at the name and holding his breath as the Kik messenger was pulled up. It wasn’t a long one but he could tell from it that if Stiles was Puck he was close to a panic attack and didn’t that just make John feel worse…._ _

__**Puck: Hey tyr…..umm I know you have work or are asleep or something but Idk...I don’t really want to be alone...Something happened and idk why but my dad freaked out over something and left...he won’t answer his phone and I’m worried I don’t understand what I did...his phone is on it is always on and he always promised he would answer when I called...he has never ignored my call...well until tonight and I’m just so confused...It’s...it’s super fine if you can’t talk but I really just need someone…** _ _

__John wouldn’t answer him...he wouldn’t feed into this...but John knew he needed to call Stiles...Even if he was worried that he would lose him he wouldn’t leave him hurting. And with that John dialed._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Stiles does drop it's not a big one and he does age down a little and John does touch and care for him as best as he can at the time because they have not talked yet. There will be clearer talk and better BDSM manners in further chapters. Also short chapter but we are getting into the good stuff now so it's about to really pick up!!!!! 
> 
> -Scarlet

John didn’t know what to expect when the phone was finally picked up. But he sure as hell didn’t expect to hear Erica trying to get his son to breath through a panic attack. He was ignored by her though he heard her growl at him and then she shushes Stiles when he let out a plaintive noise at the harsh sound. It took about 10 minutes but Stiles’ breathing evened and Erica lulled him into sleep before John heard the phone being picked up and Erica moving. 

Before John could say anything though Erica was snarling at the phone and John just knew she was pacing and her hands were in a fist. “John now you know I love you like a dad but...What the FUCK did you do! I mean what the fuck was that! How could you do that to him! Why does he think you hate him and why the fuck did e say you will never forgive him! What the fuck is going on!!!” He heard the she-wolf growl again and snarls at the room around her as she tried to breathe and calm down. “John he is crying...I haven’t seen Stiles cry very much in life...I don’t know what happened but fix this or I will be and by I, I mean the pack! We will hunt a fucker down!” With that, the phone call was done and John was left to lay on the uncomfortable couch and listen to the dial tone as he let her words sink in. 

John just didn’t know what the hell to do.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles loved Erica he did but he didn’t want to be around anyone. That’s why he was laid in his bed burritoed in blankets and hiding from the world around him. He knew he should have stopped last night, knew that he had heard something when he was jacking off, knew that he shouldn’t have hoped that it was John who had walked in. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him and he vaguely knows he has probably dropped in some strange way but he feels funny and he’s crying again and all he wants is John to come home.

He curls up more hiding his face in his blanket and just tries to breathe because it’s hard again and he wants daddy but daddy hates him...he’s icky...he has to be...that’s why daddy left him.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
John wasn’t going to go home yet, he wasn’t going to face all that had happened because he was such a terrible person but one look at him and everyone in the office was shoving him back in his cruizer with a pass for a few days off. Everyone knew it was something with Stiles because that’s the only time he got like this, even if he didn’t know that, Parish knew as John knew he would because of Erica and the younger man had given him a look and told him to go home to his son. Which that didn’t make him feel any better. 

The ride was quite for John, and normally that would have been fine, he liked the quiet but today it felt oppressive and he couldn’t handle it. Quite meant he had to think and feel and he didn’t want that because he knew… he knew that deep down he wasn’t as grossed out as he should be, he wasn’t thinking his feelings for Puck were wrong, he couldn’t even regret watching what Stiles was doing. He just regretted leaving. And he couldn’t help but wonder if Stiles on some level knew that Tyr was him just as he knew Puck was Stiles. He sighed softly partially in relief and partially in recognition when he pulled up and he could see the only person that was there was Stiles. 

He walked in feeling weary and just run down but he knew he needed to find Stiles. He expected his son to worry and barge him with questions but there was none of that. He called out to Stiles as he made his way upstairs worrying more when he didn’t get a reply. He carefully moved around, making his steps lighter as he walked towards Stiles’s door only pausing to listen at the door wondering if his kid was even home. He didn’t wait long as he heard a wet cough and sniffles coming from inside and it just crushed him. John pushed the door open about to say something when the roll of blankets sat up. “Go way! Erwika I told you! I no want you!” The older man was stunned at the voice Stiles was using and it took him a minute to figure out why Stiles sounded so strange and when he did he felt his heart break even more...but he also felt something stirring in him. It had been so long since he had a little to take care of. John sat on the bed listening to Stiles whine and he let himself smile at it before he gathered his strength and let out a quiet sigh. “Is that what you say to daddy when he gets home from work?” 

There was a few moments where John held his breath as Stiles was still and just as he was about to say something else he saw the bundle move and then there were big wet honey amber eyes looking up at him. He heard a soft “Daddy” come from Stiles before the younger man tried to sit up in his burrito and looked at John critically but very happy and also hopeful? John let the younger man look his fill and he almost stopped breathing when he heard Stiles snuffle and speak quite whispered words. “You lefted me...I thoughts you wasn’t gonna come back...Didn’t wanna lose you...I loves you.” And god what was John supposed to do with that. 

He moved in front of Stiles and worked through the roll of blankets till he could his hands on his boy and pulled him close wrapping the blanket around them and making sure Stiles could get as much skin contact as he wanted. “Oh baby boy I’m sorry I left daddy didn’t mean to hurt you, daddy was just having a problem. But I’m back ok? I’m sorry I made you feel so bad...can you forgive daddy? I’ll make it up to you.” He rocked his boy running work roughed hands over his back and through dove soft hair being careful and almost reverent with his touched. Even with his words and his touches, all John got from Stiles’ was his constant I love you’s and him clinging to John for dear life. It felt….good...having Stiles’ face hidden in his neck his warm breath making John shiver slightly as he kept petting his baby.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles has to be dreaming he thinks as he feels a warm chest under him and strong arms around him. He almost groaned at the soft touches and the way a warm heavy hand ran through his hair lulling him into a hazy feeling. He could tell that the person that sounded a lot like John was talking but he was warm and safe and he didn’t wanna leave. The last thing he really remembers is a hand running along the back of his neck telling his it was ok to float for a while. And he so he would...he could fix everything with John later… he just didn’t want to leave this place and face the fact that John hated him.

He must have made a noise that didn’t sound happy because warm soft lips pressed against his forehead and he was brought closer to the person holding him listening to the man’s heartbeat as he floated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag!

John stayed up that night watching Stiles as he slept smoothing his hair down and running his hands over his back when he started to get too distressed. He called out for John a few times clinging when John spoke soft words to him. He felt gutted and lost as he watched his baby struggle….But what he felt worse about was the fact that he loved having the younger man in his arms the way he was and the fact that Stiles had slipped into a little headspace easily could have been very dangerous for him… John has dealt with subs that have dropped or been abused by a dom and had the dom leave them sudden enough that they have dropped and it’s one of the worst things he has dealt with so watching Stiles act like that made him hurt worse than he thought he could…..He was determined to have a long talk with him and to get this all straightened out...   
____________________________________________________________________________

John was dozing his hands idly playing with Stiles’ dove soft hair when he heard a few sniffles and looked down into a pair of blurry rapidly blinking amber eyes. He gave Stiles a crooked smile and kissed his boys forehead. He was expecting Stiles to freak out once his son’s brain woke up and came online, but what he found was a small voice whimpering daddy and his son’s long coordinated limbs turning into these octopus arms and clinging as his boy cried and just said daddy over and over again. John thought hard about his next actions knowing that he had to help Stiles calm down and be big again before he could really talk to him and John knew he shouldn’t dom him without consent but he had to get Stiles back to himself before anything could happen.

He hushed Stiles giving him soft kisses, kissing away his tears as he talked to him in low soothing tones and stayed like that until his tears quieted and his breathing evened. He gave his boy a small smile and patted his side smiling. “Come on baby boy let’s get you to the bathroom and then I’ll make breakfast ok?” Stiles clung tighter to him and before he could make a distressed noise John kisses his hands softly before kissing his nose. “I’ll be with you all the way darling Daddy won’t leave.” 

And that’s how the day went, John had dug out a soft fluffy fake fur blanket and draped it over Stiles after they had eaten and moved to the couch John putting on lilo and stitch because he knew Stiles loved it when he was little. John just set in with a book and his hand in his baby’s hair and waited, he enjoyed the sounds Stiles made and the fact that he was happy and content to lay with John. The older man answering questions and paying attention when his boy demanded him too. 

They were halfway through Moana when he felt the change in Stiles happen…. 

Stiles seemed to come out of the clouds slowly everything was still fuzzy and had the warm soft feeling his little space always did. He sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, but as soon as he heard the deep chuckle he froze. 

He didn’t want to see John’s face, he was scared of what he would find but he knew they would have to talk about it even if Stiles just wanted to ignore it. He tried to pull away only for John’s arms to tighten around him and his fingers to start moving through his hair slowly. “Are you back with me honey? You stopped mid-sentence, do you wanna finish the Moana or has something else caught your eyes?” Stiles was silent for a long time not really knowing what to say but John wouldn’t let that continue for long because he had two strong fingers lifting his chin and he met John’s ocean blue eyes with his wide whiskey ones. “Stiles? You ok kiddo, You come down ok? It’s ok no matter what, we can talk or we can wait until you eat and get a shower maybe some of your older you cloths might make you feel better.” Stiles swallowed and looked down at that seeing the fact that he was in a batman ones-y and sighed blushing deeply. “Um...yeah..um I’m back...god..ok um…” Stiles flailed a little and covered his face with his hands not knowing what to do or say, he sighed again and started to get up jerking a little when he felt his dad’s hands grab his own. “Kiddo...Stiles, I want you to go upstairs, shower, get changed and then come back down here and we will eat and talk because even though you don’t want to we have to because I have to explain some things and then we will have to talk about where to go from there ok? Ok...go on.” 

As John watched Stiles move his stomach twisted at the thought of how his son was going to deal with all of this...I mean how does a man explain to his son that he had been his kinky chat partner. John sighs and walks away from the couch making an order for Chinese food to be delivered trying not to think about how nice it was to hold Stiles all day and care for him and the want he felt when at one point he had his baby wiggling on his lap as he played with his hands. He shook his head clearing it because no matter what he needed to be clear minded for this talk because he had to be strong.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles came back down the stairs slowly wearing a pair of comfy Adidas pants, and his favorite Mets shirt. He wanted to be comfy because he felt like he was seconds from throwing up… He had stopped at the bottom step listening to John move around and pull things from cabinets and drawers. Taking a few deep breaths he started to move shuffling his way over to the door frame and watching John set the table. He didn’t really know what to say and didn’t plan on saying anything until John caught his eye and smiled brightly at him. “Hey kiddo I just ordered Chinese food and it should be here soon. I got your favorite so don’t worry.” John laughed softly and set two glasses of water down next to the plats and then looked around to see if he forgot anything. Stiles shook his head and sat looking up at John until he sighed loudly and stopped fussing with napkins and finally sat down. The older man shook his head and sighed “I really wish you waite but knowing you it would make you feel better to know what I wanted to say and talk to you about...so here it goes…” 

Stiles watched as John got himself worked up enough to answer and didn’t that make Stiles worry more because John was taking deep calming breaths like Stiles normally does...He was gonna stop whatever John was about to say, to apologize for earlier or do something when John started to talk and Stiles panicked. “Stiles..kiddo, I know you might be embarrassed by what happened earlier and I know you are freaking out in your head right now but it was ok...I didn’t mind it, in fact, I liked it. I know that may sound bad or wired and maybe you don’t want to hear this but I’m a dom, I have domed people before but I’m a daddy mostly which I can tell you know what that means because you had little stuff already in arms reach. 

That made Stiles brain short circuit and freeze before it went into overtime. Stiles couldn’t even put John and daddy dom in the same thought without blushing scarlet and growing painfully hard. He tried not to show anything and wiggled a little to adjust how hard he had just gotten and he could have sworn John had taken a drink of water to cover his smug smile at it. But Stiles was probably lying to himself. He focused back into the conversation when he felt John’s warm work-rough hands on his own and Stiles was about to speak when there was a knock on the door and he escaped to grab the food not letting John have a say in his departure. He paid Jarry the delivery guy then closed the door before making his way into the kitchen. 

Silence was all there was for a long time, silence and hands or bodies brushing against each other leaving both males feeling warm and needy. But John knew they needed to have this talk and once they were all done, dishes cleaned and drying John took Stiles’s hands and lead him back into the living room and onto their amazing couch. He was breathing again trying to get the nerve drawn up and the way he would tell Stiles down to a science because as he looked down at his boy who was wide-eyed and almost frightened he couldn’t _not_ tell him. He sighed and leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on Stiles’s lips before pulling away biting his own. “Kiddo, god ok where do I start because this isn’t easier… _Stiles_ , about a few weeks ago I was looking for that princess castle plaything for Sam and I stumbled onto a place that wasn’t meant for kids.. It was meant for adults. It was a dating website. I _kinky_ dating website. I signed up for it because I have dommed in the past and I figured what the hell!? With you out of the house and everyone doing their own thing, I could date again. It took a while though...to find people I wanted to talk to but I did….He was on the younger side looked close to your age and had a cute name and we started talking….And I feel for him Stiles everything about the kid.” John took a few gulping breaths and let that hang in the air for a few minutes smiling softly when Stiles gasped and looked at him with wide eyes letting out a huge squeaking noise and flailed yelling “that’s amazing”.

John gave a lopsided smile and looked down at his hands before he met Stiles’ eyes. “It was...but I found out yesterday who he was and it shocked me and I’m not sure he will like who I am I mean I love him...I do and the things I have learned about him have made me love him more and I just want him to know that I am open to whatever he wants to do I understand it all but I just hope he sees me as me Still or maybe...I mean that he will finally just see me as who he thinks I am and who I was when we talked.” John stopped talking then surprised by how cheese and emotional that little speech was because if there is one thing John doesn’t show...it’s his inner emotions. He watched the feelings Stiles was having fly across his overly expressive face until he was pretty done with processing his mind falling on confusion as he looked up into John's eyes with his big, bright whisky ones, head cocked to the side and his plushy bottom rose-colored lip caught in his teeth making John want to kiss him again. Stiles opened his mouth before closing it, cocked his head to the other side and looked at John with narrowed eyes. “That is awesome..I’m glad..but why are you telling me this?”

John wanted to hug Stiles at that moment, wanted to kiss him and hold on to him and do everything he has thought about because he might not be able to do any of it again once he said something. 

“Well….Because, Kiddo the name of the website was _Playhouse_ and my name on there was **Tyr**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is short! Before you kill me this is pretty much the end of part one! BUT! Part two will start and be more of the fun stuff now that the cat is out of the bag and it will be more of a snapshot of their lives as a couple and their lives in the pack. So look forward to that and then some! There will also be (hopefully) some more bedroom like things happening but I will warn and tag as I go! Thank you so much to anyone that as read this and has put up with me for the length of this!  
> This isn't the end promise!!!!

Stiles didn’t know if he heard John right, he couldn’t have, right? Right! Because if he had..well Stiles was 0.5 seconds from a panic attack because this was even worse than the fact that Stiles was picturing John when he was jacking off to the words Tyr had been sending him. This meant that John was the man he had told all that stuff too, the man who knew he had a kink for uniforms and knew he wanted to be fucked on a squad car by someone wearing a sheriff's uniform. Not to mention the fact that John knew that he was sub with a mile long daddy kink.

He couldn’t look at John as his face flushed and he couldn't help but think about Tyr’s profile and the things written there and he sure as hell couldn’t keep imagining all those things messages that were back and forth between them being in John’s voice. Stiles shivered and smiled faintly when he saw John’s hands twitch like he wanted to grab onto Stiles and never let him go. But they couldn’t stand here like this and leave this empty space between them so after a few deep breaths Stiles looked up at John.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles was quite...That’s all John could think about as he sat there and waited for Stiles to say something. But he didn’t he was just _quite_. He watched as Stiles shivered his hands moving in an aborted motion because he didn’t know how welcome his touch was going to be once Stiles wrapped his mind around all of this. He watched his boy, his sweet, sweet, angel bit his lip sucking on it as he tried to breathe through whatever this was. Then he had whiskey brown eyes staring up at him.

Stiles looked breathtaking like he always did, but he was also so vulnerable and maybe hopefull that when Stiles spoke John was waiting with baited breath. “What does that mean for us….I mean come on John you aren’t telling me this because you don’t know who Puck is your telling me this because you do...So where does that leave us.” Stiles had ended softly almost in a breath as he moved closer. And John could only really process a few things. 1) Stiles had admitted to being Puck, 2) He asked where did it leave “us” meaning Stiles wasn’t going to leave him and, 3) holy shit he had a lap full of Stiles which he was used to yes but the way he was looking at John made it clear that this wasn’t meant for anything other than sin. “Baby-” was all John could get out because Stiles whimpered and let out a soft “Daddy” that had John crumbling.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles doesn’t know who started it, he knows that he had hoped John would just brake and kiss him or touch him or something if he could tempt the man. But he hadn’t thought that he would seem to pull away the soft, fond but almost resigned way he said Baby makes Stiles cling and he couldn’t help whimpering that word...

He can’t tell when it happened or who started it, but John’s fingers are in his hair gripping at the longer strands. He had tugged at one point Stiles gasping against velvet soft lips at the sharp pleaser pain, opening his mouth for the demanding tongue. Stiles felt fever hot clinging as John took over his senses lost in him. He felt John’s thick arms wrap around him like steel but he didn’t feel trapped he just fell into the deep forest and summer storm scented heat that was all John. He didn’t even know that he was making little noises until John was kissing and nipping along his neck shushing him softly and whispering soft words against his skin. 

They didn’t pull so much as slow down, the kisses were more like presses of skin against skin. They were breathing each other in, staying in a place that felt warm and safe. They had both been scared, he realized, they had both clung and kissed and moved with a desperation that shocked him and with one look at John he could tell it shocked him as well. 

They had a lot to talk about….John knew that. So did Stiles. But when John watched his baby get up and hold out his hand for John to take he couldn’t help but do just that. And when his baby tugged on his hand and softly said “Come on Daddy let's go to bed” he could help but pick up his boy and whisk him up to his- their room and lay him on their bed…

Because it is theirs now, Stiles is his now, more then he ever has been and John should hate himself for it but he can’t… he needs Stiles more than air and he can’t hold it back any longer. But as he looks into clear whiskey doe eyes he knows he doesn’t have too, they both fell for this. And it’s going to be one hell of a ride.


	8. Author words!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an info page that is kind of important so if you have stuck with me please read!!!

SO my life has been very crazy this past summer and it will keep going into this fall/winter it seems. There has been some medical stuff and just personal issues that have kind of gone out of control and blew up. 

That being said! If you have stuck with me and have loved this story like I have there are some things to know! 

1) I may be editing the chapters and adding things here or there and trying to just clean it all up in general and make it better/more cohesive. 

2) I am probably going to be keeping the first story at 7 chapter but! I will be doing a part two which is where you all come in!

3) part two can either be one of three things that you guys can vote on.

A) it can be a prompt thing, like you all can message me with something you want to see and it can be a slice of life type thing for this AU.

B) I can just keep going and write like it is now, the updates may be kind of far apart but i can do that i have a lot of ideas for our boys.

C) It can be a little of both and we can kind of see how it goes and where these two crazy guys lead us!

So just leave your comments on which one you like or if you have better ideas and I will hopefully let you all know soon!! 

If you are still here and have still stuck with me thank you!! All the love i have gotten for this story and my other ones have been amazing! Really it's crazy that anyone reads anything I write! 

Lots a love to everyone!!! ❤❤❤❤❤


	9. Part 2 info

Hi Everyone!

So from what I have read on here and have been told in other places, C seems to be the winner. Which is amazing to me and I don't mind at all! So there are a few things that C involves!

1) There are things I will write and there are things I will not and there is no kink shaming and no bad mouthing will be done. Now I don't write much sex if at all so bear with me and we can go on this journey together! That being said here are the things I will not write:  
a) I will not write anything that deals with bathroom functions or very much gore. I will write some blood play but I won't go very far and I can write post-murder/battle kisses or sex where they are dirty, bloody or other things.  
b) I won't write kink type things that involve diapers and adult babies when Stiles is young he is mentally age 6 but he can also be a middle and mentally be age ten when/if I do age play I will add a note and explain his mindset.  
C) I won't write medical kink of any kind at all!  
d) C and B is also not my thing and chastity devices, I will have some form of orgasm and chastity control but there will be warnings and explanations.  
e) I do have issues with blindfolds so I won't write about that.  
2) I am pretty open to kink type things and I will be writing when I have time and can. Now to inter prompts, it'll be pretty easy you can leave them here on this page and I will use this as the prompt page or you can submit prompts to my Tumblr scarletwolf213. 

The template that will be very much appreciated is:

1)Your username or the name you want me to put as the person who gave me the prompt  
2)Please Please put the kink that would be really helpful because I'll ask questions if I don't know or if I have an issue with something I can address it.  
3) then write your prompt. You can mix 2 and 3 up but the kinks need to be clear, your girl is still fairly new to the kink world lol. 

Y'all are amazing and thank you so much for sticking it all out! Also, thank you for voting and the awesome comments and kudos you guys are gems!!!! I am going to try and write up something, I was hoping to have it by tomorrow but it looks like it may take longer. But it is coming!!! So be warned ;D 

love and light to Y'all <3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow updated one, I have class and we are coming to the end of the semester so it means lots of projects and such. But don't worry I will not leave this one behind it just will be slow going so will my other two chapter fics.


End file.
